New Year's Kiss
by HPfan58
Summary: FINISHED! Everyone has a date for the New Year's Eve party. Except Harry and Hermione. Will they go together?
1. Harry

**Title: Harry**

**Rated: G**

**Summary: Everyone has a date for the New Year's Eve Party. Ron's going with Luna. Ginny's going with Draco. Harry and Hermione are the only ones without dates. Will they go together?**

**Disclaimer: Harry Potter DOES NOT belong to me. If you read my other stories, I think you'll get the point.**

**Author's Note: This is a little different from my other stories. It's from Harry and Hermione's point of view.**

**- HPfan58 **

* * *

"Hey, Harry," Ron Weasley my best friend said walking into our apartment. "Have a date for the New Year's Eve Party?" 

"Um...no, not yet," Harry Potter answered back. There's a New Year's Eve Party at Luna, Ginny and Hermione's house.

"Dude! You've got to get a date! The party's today!"

"I know."

"What about Hermione? She doesn't have a date."

"What? She doesn't? Maybe I should - wait...how do you know?"

"She wanted to talk to me, I just came from her house - I mean her, Luna and Ginny's house."

"Oh."

"ASK HER! Everyone knows you like each other but won't tell each other that! I mean - oops."

"Hermione likes me?"

"Maybe. Don't tell her I told you, she'll kill me!"

"I would too."

"Call her."

"Um...ok." I grabbed the phone and dialed Hermione's phone number.

527-7285

"Hello."

"Hey, it's Harry."

"Hi, Harry. It's Ginny."

"I know. Can I talk to Hermione?"

"Sure, hold on. HERMIONE!!!"

"WHAT!!!"

"PHONE!!!"

"Hello." Hermione picked up the phone. I think Ginny hung up, I hope she hung up.

"Hey, it's Harry."

"Oh, hey. What's up?"

"Nothing much. What about you?"

"Nothing much."

"I was wondering if our would um... ah...be my uh... date...to the ah... New Year's Eve...party?"

"Sure, I'd love too."

"Ok, great. See you tonight then, bye."

"Ok, can't wait. Bye."

"Well?" Ron asked as I hung up the phone.

"She said, yes." I said shocked.

"I told you she would!"

A Few Hours Later 

"Come on, Ron! We're late!" I said.

"We're always late. Let's go." Ron said.

"Ok, finally."

"You want to see Hermione, don't you?"

"Maybe." Ron and I drove to Ginny, Luna and Hermione's house.

'Knock, knock' 

"Hey, guys." Ginny said answering the door with Hermione by her side.

"Hey, sorry we're late." I said handing Hermione some flowers.

"We're _always_ late." Ron and Ginny said (only Ginny said "You're _always_ late.")

"Like brother like sister." Hermione said. We all laughed. "Come in. Thanks for the flowers, Harry."

"Wow, Hermione. You look nice!" That was all I could say. She was wearing a black strapless glittering dress. Ginny was wearing a halter top blue dress.

"Thank you, Harry. You look handsome as well." I thought the house look great. It was decorated with bows and ribbons everywhere.

"Hey, Luna." Ron said giving her a kiss on the cheek and handing her some flowers. Luna was wearing a pink-strapped dress.

"Hey, honey." Luna answered back.

"Ginny, who's your date?" Ron asked sipping his drink Luna gave him.

"My boyfriend, Draco Malfoy." Ginny said annoyed. Ron spit out his beer that he just sipped, "MALFOY!! HIM!!! WHY??"

"Oh, please, Ron. Draco is good now. He's my boyfriend, just accept that."

"Fine, just for tonight cause it's New Year's Eve."

'Knock, knock' 

"That's him, be right back." Ginny said smiling walking towards the door.

"Well, ten minutes till the new year!" Luna said.

**Seven Minutes Later**

"Two minutes!" Luna said sitting on Ron's lap.

"Let's put the T.V. on, so we can watch the ball drop." Hermione said putting the T.V. on. Hermione was sitting next to me on the couch with Ginny and Draco next to us. Luna was sitting on Ron's lap on the chair.

"One more minute!" Luna said getting closer to Ron. "I can't wait till our kiss!"

"K-kiss?" I said but no one heard me.

"10, 9, 8, 7, 6," Luna said then we all joined in, "5, 4, 3, 2, 1, HAPPY NEW YEAR!!" Luna kissed Ron. Ginny kissed Draco. All that was left was Hermione and I. I'm thinking to myself, _'Should I kiss her?' _Then, I got the nerve to look at her. I leaned in for a kiss. She kissed me back. I was surprised. The kiss lasted at least two minutes. What a great way to start a new year.


	2. Hermione

**Title: Hermione**

**Rated: G**

**Summary: Everyone has a date for the New Year's Eve Party. Ron's going with Luna. Ginny's going with Draco. Harry and Hermione are the only ones with out dates. Will they go together?**

**Disclaimer: Harry Potter DOES NOT belong to me. If you read my other stories, I think you'll get the point.**

**Author's Note: This is a little different form my other stories. It's from Harry and Hermione's point of view.**

**- HPfan58 **

* * *

"Ginny," I, Hermione Granger, said as Ron left. "I'm going upstairs."

"Ok." Ginny said. "Going to sit next to the phone to see if Harry will call you like Ron said he would?"

"Shut up!" I headed upstairs to sit next to the phone.

'Ring, ring' 

'_Should I get it?'_ I thought. _'No, Ginny will get it.'_

"HERMIONE!!!" Ginny yelled.

"WHAT!!!" I yelled back.

"PHONE!!!"

I picked up the phone, hoping it was Harry. "Hello."

"Hey, it's Harry."

"Oh, hey. What's up?" _'Yes, yes, yes!'_ I thought.

"Nothing much. What about you?"

"Nothing much."

"I was wondering if our would um... ah...be my uh... date...to the ah... New Year's Eve...party?"

"Sure, I'd love too."

"Ok, great. See you tonight then, bye."

"Ok, can't wait. Bye." I hung up the phone. "AHHHHHHH!" I screamed.

"He asked you didn't he?" Ginny said walking into my room.

"YES! – I mean yes."

A Few Hours Later 

"They're late." I said.

"They're always late." Ginny said.

"You want to see Harry, don't you?" Luna asked.

"Maybe."

'_Knock, knock.'_

"I'll get it." Ginny said.

"Me too, wait up." I said.

"Hey, guys." Ginny said as she answered the door with me behind her.

"Hey, sorry we're late." I said handing Hermione some flowers.

"You're _always_ late." Ron and Ginny said (only Ron said "We're _always_ late.")

"Like brother like sister." Hermione said. We all laughed. "Come in. Thanks for the flowers, Harry." The flowers were so beautiful!

"Wow, Hermione. You look nice!" Harry said.

"Thank you, Harry. You look handsome as well." He really did. A black suit with a black and white stripped tie. Ron, on the other hand, was wearing a black and white pin stripped suit with a red bow tie on, that's just like him.

"Hey, Luna." Ron said giving her a kiss on the cheek and handing her some flowers. Luna was wearing a pink-strapped dress.

"Hey, honey." Luna answered back.

"Ginny, who's your date?" Ron asked sipping his Luna gave him.

"My boyfriend, Draco Malfoy." Ginny said annoyed. Ron spit out his beer that he just sipped, "MALFOY!! HIM!!! WHY??"

"Oh, please, Ron. Draco is good now. He's my boyfriend, just accept that."

"Fine, just for tonight cause it's New Year's Eve."

'Knock, knock' 

"That's him, be right back." Ginny said smiling walking towards the door. Draco was wearing a gray suit with a white and blue tie.

"Well, ten minutes till the new year!" Luna said.

**Seven Minutes Later**

"Two minutes!" Luna said sitting on Ron's lap.

"Let's put the T.V. on, so we can watch the ball drop." I said putting the T.V. on.

"One more minute!" Luna said getting closer to Ron. "I can't wait till our kiss!"

"K-kiss?" Harry said. I don't think anyone heard him except me.

"10, 9, 8, 7, 6," Luna said then we all joined in, "5, 4, 3, 2, 1, HAPPY NEW YEAR!!" Luna kissed Ron. Ginny kissed Draco. All that was left was Harry and me. Then, all of a sudden Harry leaned in and kissed me. I was surprised, but very happy. So, I kissed him back. The kiss lasted at least two minutes. That was the best New Year's Eve ever.


End file.
